Deimos
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Minako se distanciou com o desejo de que isso fizesse com que as coisas se resolvessem, mas além dos problemas terem-na seguido do outro lado do planeta, sua ausência serviu para fraturar o que já estava frágil. Leve crossover com Miraculous Ladybug. [Série: Amor e Guerra] [AOC 'verse]


**N/A: Pesso perdão pelo prolongado hiatos e espero, que o resultado que eu tenha para apresentar, apesar de não ser o meu melhor, não seja decepcionante visto que meu bloqueio continua firme e forte.**

 **Disclamier: Sailor Moon e Miraculous Ladybug não me pertencem.**

 **Que? O negócio se passa em PARIS!**

 **Essa é a quarta e penúltima fic da série Amor e Guerra do 'verse A Outra Chance.**

 **Agradecimentos em especial para Núbia Dourado pelo carinho e paciência.**

* * *

 **Deimos**

" _Eu ainda acredito que nós podemos estar juntos  
Se nós acreditarmos que o amor verdadeiro nunca tem que acabar  
Então devemos saber que nos amaremos novamente"_

 _Mariah Carey – I Still Believe_

Minako encarava as sombras se alongarem e desaparecerem conforme os carros passavam em alta velocidade pela avenida onde morava. Suas coisas estavam arrumadas e já havia deixado Artemis na casa de Usagi. Estava pronta para partir, mas a ansiedade a não deixava dormir. Por mais que tivesse certeza que havia tomado a decisão correta em sair de cena por uns tempos, ainda se sentia intranquila com aquilo. Para início, seria a primeira vez que se afastava de Usagi desde que se juntou a ela e tomou seu lugar de direito como líder das Inner Senshi; em segundo vinha Midori, ela sabia que ele não estava exatamente bem e no último ano com a proximidade entre ambos, sabia que era nela que ele se apoiava em grande parte; mas, principalmente, embora os problemas com a mesma tenham sido o grande motivo de sua viagem, Minako tinha muito receio em deixar Rei.

Mas ela não sabia muito bem porquê. E era isso que não a deixava dormir. Se rebatia e rolava tentando examinar seus sentimentos sem encontrar uma resposta que a agradasse. A briga que haviam tido não a incomodava tanto como o modo como Rei a havia beijado, afinal brigas elas tinham o tempo todo, mas fazia muito tempo desde o último beijo como aquele. Tinha um gosto nostálgico aquele beijo, como de algo há muito perdido. Teve gosto de saudade, teve paixão demais se é que existe tal coisa. Havia sido bom, muito bom, mas porque ela tinha saído de lá com vontade de chorar?

Ela queria partir para fugir da situação ou queria que Rei sentisse falta dela? E se o que Rei sentisse fosse alívio? Minha deusa o que ela estava pensando? Ela queria que Rei sofresse? Esse era o tipo de pessoa na qual havia se tornado? E se Rei decidisse que tudo aquilo havia sido um erro desde o começo? Afinal, Rei sempre se manteve afastada de qualquer coisa romântica e precisou de muita insistência para que ela lhe convencesse a adicionar um colorido a mais em sua amizade.

Os pensamentos lhe enlouqueciam a tal ponto que Minako só percebeu que havia mais alguém na casa quando a maçaneta estalou e a porta de seu quarto abriu.

E naquela meia luz, ela era uma visão de longos cabelos negros e pele banhada pelo luar.

Minako se sentou na cama, mas não disse nada. Rei tirou o vestido, revelando a camisola de renda negra que usava por debaixo da roupa e se juntou a Minako que deu espaço para ela entrar debaixo das cobertas.

Era uma paródia invertida de uma cena vivia pelas duas dezenas de vezes e Minako mal pôde acreditar quando sentiu o corpo quente de sua amante deslizar por dentro das cobertas e roçar ao seu.

\- Oi – disse Rei num sussurro suave.

Elas se deitaram uma de frente para outra.

Apesar da noite anterior ter deixado um gosto amargo em sua boca e o fato de que passara o dia todo organizando sua vida para a viagem na manhã seguinte só fazer aquela sensação estranha se tornar mais intensa, Minako estava feliz em constatar que seu coração havia acelerado de um jeito prazeroso com a chegada de Rei.

\- Olá. Me imitando, agora? – sorriu marotamente.

\- O que? Você acha que inventou isso de invadir o quarto da pessoa amada na calada da noite? – com a ponta do dedo, Rei afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caia nos olhos de Minako e esta suspirou fechando os olhos momentaneamente para a apreciar a sensação.

\- Rei...

\- Minako – ela abriu os olhos, as pupilas de Rei estavam dilatadas e ela não esperava nada diferente das próprias – você vai mesmo?

Parecia mais um pedido do que uma pergunta e aquilo estava o coração de Minako, toda atitude de Rei naquele momento estava.

\- Você sabe que eu tenho que ir – ela pegou a mão de Rei que a havia acariciado e beijou.

\- Você não _tem_ que fazer nada – ela puxou a mão com raiva.

Minako sentiu uma mistura de medo com alívio, aquela era a Rei que ela conhecia, mas conhecê-la só fazia com que ela soubesse que estava em perigo.

\- Rei, por favor, eu achei que tínhamos concordado que esse era o melhor.

\- Nós não concordamos nunca com nada, Minako – respondeu ela amargamente.

\- Isso não é necessariamente a verdade – ela pegou a mão de Rei de volta, dessa vez entrelaçando os dedos aos seus, Rei não a recusou, mas também não facilitou nada para ela. – Rei, não me force ser a mais forte de nós duas.

\- Eu só não quero que isso acabe assim.

Como de costume, Rei bambeava entre a raiva e a tristeza e, embora Minako ficasse feliz com a sinceridade da outra, saber que ela não era a única que já sentia o gosto do fim, ouvir aquelas palavras sendo ditas machucou. Muito.

\- Quem falou em acabar?

Mas sua voz saiu quebrada.

Rei não disse nada somente a beijou na testa e a abraçou forte.

Na manhã seguinte, o lado da cama que a morena havia ocupado estava vazio.

Rei também não foi se despedir dela no aeroporto.

Duas semanas se tornaram dois meses e mais quatro meses depois disso. Minako nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo longe, mas embora a saudade fosse grande, ela havia descoberto que era surpreendentemente fácil aceitar os as ofertas de trabalho e convites para atividades relacionadas na cidade luz. E assim ela foi ficando, por taças de champanhe, participações em shows de artistas renomados, desfiles de moda, idas ao teatro na companhia de outros artistas e da assistente junior de sua agente que lhe cobria com tanta atenção que Minako não duvidaria que ela andaria na brasa se Minako sequer mencionasse.

Ela havia escolhido um trabalho glamoroso cuja sedução a levava a se enterrar mais e mais num mundo que, embora faiscante, não tinha nada de mágico e, maravilhosamente ordinário, lhe sufocava com prazeres em vez de obrigações.

O problema era que quem ela era e o que ela sentia não tiraram férias.

Ela havia fugido para outro continente, quase do outro lado do mundo, mas assim como ela era Sailor Venus em Tóquio, ela ainda era Sailor Venus em Paris. E era especialmente difícil esquecer de quem ela era em _la ville de l´amour_. E era absolutamente impossível de esquecer o que e _quem_ a esperava quando ela tivesse coragem o suficiente para voltar e encarar a própria vida, afinal, haviam lembretes em todos os lugares. Do conceito escolhido pela agência "Amor Condenado" – quando ela se manifestou tentando vetar a coisa toda, já haviam três músicas prontas e o roteiro para um clipe em que ela que encenar cenas clássicas de romances proibidos – para seu novo álbum, como para as fofocas que corriam nos bastidores – a filha do prefeito e um atleta famoso que formavam um dos casais vinte de Paris haviam se separado recentemente – e até mesmo o evento em que ela supostamente arrumaria as melhores conexões, a estreia de uma peça retratando o amor de Napoleão e Josephine.

Mas ela achou que as coisas estavam chegando a níveis ridículos de absurdo quando passeava pelo _Champ de Mars_ e testemunhou o fim de um namoro. Foi também quando ela testemunhou pela primeira vez o ataque de um Akuma – aparentemente a moça não levou muito bem o fim do relacionamento – e conheceu os heróis locais. Ela até havia ajudado um pouquinho e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia se divertido com Ladybug e Chat Noir. Foi esse encontro que a levou até onde ela estava, no topo do _Arc de Triomphe_ , esperando seus anfitriões chegarem.

Ela achava fofo, embora não sentisse saudade de lutar com o peso do fim do mundo em seus ombros, lhe dava uma certa nostalgia toda a coisa de se ser uma heroína de quinze anos de idade.

\- Está pronta, Ai-chan? – eles surgiram, vindo de locais opostos, mas em perfeita sincronia. Venus acenou para Ladybug que lhe retribuiu o gesto, Chat aproveitou sua mão erguida para apanhar a mesma e depositar sobre esta um beijo galante – para nosso tour miraculoso?

Ela riu e viu Ladybug de revirar os olhos para seu parceiro.

\- Miraculoso? Mas esse gatinho é cheio de promessas, o mistério fica se ele é capaz de torna-las realidade.

\- Sou um gato de palavra!

\- Não sei. Não acho que deveria confiar em um gatinho preto que flerta com todas.

\- Não flerto com todas! Não tenho culpa se meu charme natural dá a entender mais do que eu desejo demonstrar.

\- Então quando você me perguntou ontem depois da batalha se a minha corrente era somente arma de batalha não era um flerte?

\- Chat! – escandalizou-se Ladybug.

\- My Lady, eu posso explicar.

\- Oh, por favor, nem tente. Marinette me disse que sempre que vocês se veem você age da mesma forma.

Sailor Venus não pôde conter a risada.

\- Er- é melhor nós começarmos nosso tour – ele tentou desconversar.

E, enquanto eles saltavam por entre os prédios históricos com Chat ainda tentando desesperadamente se explicar e com Ladybug frustrando cada uma de suas investidas, Venus se deixou levar pelo momento sem deixar de notar como até mesmo os dois lhe traziam de volta aos motivos pelo qual ela estava longe de casa, já mesmo sendo de um modo infinitamente mais leve, o gatinho de cachinhos dourados e a heroína vestida de vermelho lhe lembravam uma dupla parecida para quem ela teria que voltar – e teria que lidar – eventualmente.

Ela às vezes se perguntava se aquela completa incapacidade de abandonar seus problemas mesmo estando tão longe do olho do furacão não era resultado de um feitiço. Afinal, o resultado, aquela frenética obsessão, parecia muito resultado de um encantamento e sua amante, ela bem sabia, era o mais próximo de bruxa que ela conhecia. Minako se lembrava da noite de sua despedida, dos toques que trocaram e as palavras que disseram, de como Rei havia lhe olhado profundamente nos olhos e lhe dito que não era para ela se esquecer a quem pertencia.

Ou talvez aquilo havia somente fixado em sua mente porque Minako sempre achou que não pertencesse a ninguém.

\- Minako-san? Minako-san!

Ela gemeu ainda um pouco grogue e encarou o rosto sorridente de sua assistente que se contorcia para olhá-la do banco do carona, em sua face uma expressão cansada e apologética.

\- O que está acontecendo, Louise?

\- Seu telefone está tocando faz alguns minutos, eu não queria te acordar, mas ele não para de vibrar.

Minako constatou que as palavras dela eram verdadeiras ao sentir o aparelho vibrar em algum lugar do banco onde ainda estava mais deitada do que sentada.

\- Porque estamos parados? – perguntou ela tateando em busca do aparelho.

\- Houve um acidente numa das rodovias principais, está tudo engarrafado.

Embora tenha sido a voz dela a mais presente em sua vida nos últimos meses, era estranho ouvir a cadência do sotaque francês cercada pelos familiares arranha-céus de sua cidade natal.

Minako suspirou cansada, desejando que fosse possível para ela simplesmente abandonar o carro e pegar o metrô como havia feito durante toda sua vida. Era engraçado que, tecnicamente, ela havia sido uma celebridade desde os treze anos e somente agora, quase dez anos depois de que havia conhecido Artemis e derrotado seu primeiro vilão, que ela tivesse problemas ao ser reconhecida nas ruas. Mas esses pensamentos saem do plano das fantasias tomando proporções de conjecturas reais quando ela finalmente acha o celular e percebe que há inúmeras chamadas não atendidas, inclusive uma internacional que deve ter sido de Ami.

Ela percebe que suas mãos estão tremendo quando tenta ligar de volta para a última pessoa que ligou, mas o telefone vibra outra vez e ao ver o rosto de Makoto na tela do celular, o coração de Minako falha uma batida.

\- Mako? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Nossa! Estamos tentando te ligar há eras!

\- Me desculpe, me desculpe. Me diz o que aconteceu?

\- Você ainda está muito longe?

\- Estou presa no trânsito voltando do aeroporto, mas para de me enrolar e diz logo! Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Usagi?

Minako agarrou as raízes do próprio cabelo. Ela sabia. Sabia que algo assim iria acontecer. Ssabia que havia sido irresponsável em ficar tanto tempo longe, que havia sido egoísta.

\- Não – Makoto suspirou do outro lado da linha - é a Rei...

O mundo parecia ter parado de rodar. Minako arfou e apertou com força o aparelho contra o rosto, os olhos fechados, o estômago queimando.

\- Mako, o que aconteceu? – perguntou mais uma vez com a voz fraca.

\- Ela ligou faz umas duas horas, o avô dela passou mal e eles correram para o hospital.

Minako sabia que era horrível da parte dela, mas um enorme alívio a invadiu assim mesmo.

\- Passou mal de que? Quem foi pra lá com a Rei?

\- Eu não sei. Não consegui falar com ela direito, ela tava muito nervosa. Mamoru-san está lá, ela foi pro hospital universitário, foi ele quem me ligou quando a Rei chegou, mas eu não tenho notícias desde então. O sinal é péssimo lá dentro.

\- Mas Mamoru-san provavelmente tem aulas hoje, ninguém mais foi ficar com a Rei?

\- Você sabe que a Usa estava vindo da casa dos avós dela hoje, nós íamos fazer uma festa de boas-vindas pra vocês duas até. Ela também deve estar presa no trânsito. Eu tentei falar com meu chefe, mas ele disse que se eu não for hoje não preciso mais voltar, o babaca.

\- Ela está sozinha, então...

Não era uma pergunta, mas o silêncio de Makoto a respondeu mesmo assim.

\- Ok, obrigada Mako, eu vou ver o que consigo fazer.

\- Mina, não faça nada precipitado.

\- Eu? Jamais – elas se despediram e Minako tentou ligar para Rei. Como esperado caiu na caixa postal. Todas as cinco vezes. Ela ainda tentou deixar algumas mensagens explicando a sua situação, mas sentia que estava dando desculpas de quinta e acabou apagando.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Louisa.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso forçado o telefone colado ao rosto, dessa vez tentando ligar pra Usagi, mas deu ocupado.

Pensou em ligar para Midori, mas além de ser uma péssima ideia, se lembrou de que ele também estudava no hospital com péssima recepção.

Com o aparelho ainda seguro sem sua mão ela dirigiu o olhar para fora do carro onde o ritmo ainda estava lento, alguns motoristas buzinavam como se achassem que estar presos naquele congestionamento não fosse ruim o suficiente. Ela ignorou todos eles, seus pensamentos no hospital com Rei e por um momento de loucura ela desejou ser capaz de fazer qualquer que fosse a magia que Midori era capaz e se projetar para onde Rei estava.

Magia. Sim, ela sabia o que fazer agora.

E foi abrindo a porta do carro, ignorando os chamados confusos de Louisa que ela correu. Por entres os carros e bicicletas, para longe, torcendo para que a velocidade e a loucura de seu ato lhe tornasse difícil de identificar e anônima até que encontrasse um lugar para se esconder. Naquela noite, Sailor Venus estava de volta a Tóquio.

O sol havia tornado o céu laranja, laranja como o tecido de sua saia que farfalhava ao redor de suas coxas enquanto ela corria e pulava de prédio em prédio. Mesmo que não fizesse muito tempo desde sua última transformação era completamente diferente estar fazendo aquilo em sua cidade natal. E, se não fosse a preocupação a consumindo por dentro, ela teria se regozijado nas sensações que a noite lhe trazia.

Mas tudo que lhe vinha à mente era Rei.

Rei de quem ela havia achado que precisava se afastar. Rei que havia mudado tanto desde que elas haviam mudado de amigas para amantes. Rei que havia causado mudanças em Minako também.

Elas nunca haviam sido tão próximas como agora e talvez por isso que Minako se sentisse tão receosa de um possível rompimento. Ela ainda se lembrava como era na outra vida. Flamma e Helena, mesmo sendo dois lados de uma mesma moeda como Mars e Venus sempre seriam não eram como Rei e Minako. Para início, nunca chegaram a ser amantes, não com o voto de castidade de Flamma o qual Helena achava tão ridículo e retrógrado. Vindas literalmente de planetas diferentes, as duas tinham muitas diferenças irreconciliáveis naquela época e, embora houvessem se conhecido bem mais novas do que Rei e Minako, as duas haviam passado por bem menos coisas juntas. Mesmo com o "final feliz" a nova vida havia sido bem mais dura para as Senshi do amor e da guerra e tantas batalhas e dificuldades as haviam aproximado de forma que o laço entre as duas se tornasse muito mais firme.

Embora Usagi fosse para sempre o motivo pelo qual Minako se levantava todos os dias, Rei havia feito a vida muito mais suportável. Ela era alguém confiável em quem ela podia se amparar e da mesma forma em que sabia que Rei havia aprendido a ser menos rígida e encontrar forças na flexibilidade para não quebrar tão fácil; agora Minako conseguia lidar melhor com o fato de que às vezes tudo que ela fazia não seria o suficiente para algumas pessoas e que ela podia sim dizer não, que ela merecia coisa melhor. Talvez antes elas precisassem mais uma da outra, talvez antes elas se completassem, mas agora, talvez até como produto do relacionamento romântico as duas haviam crescido o bastante para a autossuficiência. E esse tipo de liberdade assustava.

Mas isso não precisava significar que ainda não se amavam e precisavam uma da outra, o próprio momento em que viviam era a prova e enquanto Sailor Venus corria, finalmente encurtando a distância entre as duas, ela sabia que não poderia falhar com Rei com consigo mesma, aquele momento de dificuldade era sua chance de provar que nem tudo estava perdido entre as duas.

E foi por isso que seu coração se partiu quando finalmente conseguiu entrar no hospital – devidamente destransformada, é claro – achar a informação de onde Rei estava, ir até ela e a encontrar nos braços da pessoa mais improvável de todas.

Midori a abraçava e tinha os lábios sobre sua testa e os olhos fechados numa expressão intensa. Era impossível ver o rosto de Rei, afundado daquela forma no peito do rapaz, mas Minako podia inferir que ela chorava pelo modo como seus ombros tremiam.

\- Porque é sempre você, Mi? –ela murmura para si mesma.

Ela recua, fecha os olhos, mas a cena não desaparece, como se fosse tatuada em suas pálpebras. Quando abre os olhos novamente, nada muda e, ainda assim, para ela, é como se o mundo tivesse começado a rodar para o lado contrário. Mas seu ar é completamente roubado de seus pulmões quando, para completar aquele quadro de terríveis impossibilidades, ela vê algo que não via há milênios. O fio dourado conectando o Shitennou e a Senshi a sua frente.

Com as pernas fracas, Minako caminha para longe da cena, lembranças de uma vida passada enchendo sua mente. Ela se lembra de como teve que explicar para a Rainha, de joelhos, desesperada e cheia de remorso, que o laço entre Serenity e Endymion não poderia ser rompido. Ela se lembra de como ela havia tentado com sua própria espada quebrar o laço que via em si própria ligando a alguém que teria que matar.

\- Minako-san, você está bem?

Ela ergue o rosto e encontra o de Mamoru, Minako confere e nota que, sem erro, há um laço dourado preso ao dedo mindinho dele e ela sabe muito bem que Usagi estará na outra ponta. Minako se sente um pouco tonta e se lembra do ódio que sentiu de Endymion quando viu aquilo da primeira vez.

\- Não, eu... – ela se apoia na parede – Mamoru-san, como está o avô da Rei?

\- Você não a encontrou? Ela está por ali – ele faz um gesto em direção à onde Midori e Rei estão, como se sugerindo que ela fosse por aquele caminho, mas Minako não sai do lugar.

\- Como ele está?

\- Ele está na sala de cirurgia, mas acho que vai ficar bem, está colocando um marca-passo.

\- Oh... Ok – ela respira fundo tentando se acalmar. – Mamoru-san, escuta, eu preciso ir, não diz para ninguém que eu estive aqui. Isso é muito importante, promete?

\- O que? A Usa já está vindo, ela vai ficar na sala de espera com a Rei, tenho certeza que elas vão gostar de ver você lá – ele franze o cenho. – Você está pálida, Minako-san, tem certeza que está bem?

\- Mamoru-san, _por favor_. – Ela implora a Chiba Mamoru, de quem ela jamais achou que iria precisar de algo, porque simplesmente não acha que mereça estar na presença de Usagi depois do que está prestes a fazer.

\- Ok, eu prometo.

\- Obrigada.

Ela dá as costas e caminha para fora do hospital, seus passos ecoam pelos corredores.

Quando saiu do prédio, seu telefone apita, uma chamada não atendida de Midori. Ela só percebe que estava chorando quando uma lágrima cai manchando a tela do celular.

* * *

 **N/A: Toc-toc, ainda tem alguém aqui?**

 **Pois é, essa demorou né? E tenho péssimas notícias quanto a Antero lol.**

 **Mas sei lá, vai que minha inspiração volta? Além do que, Antero é miha parte preferida dessa série (eu sei, eu sou má). Mas antes de Antero teremos uma side story com o follow up de Deimos e sinto dizer para os haters, mas é uma estória sobre nosso amiguinho Midori.**

 **Vocês podem sim pular essa fic, mas ela é chave para os acontecimentos de Antero hatshtag sorrynotsorry.**

 **Anyway, espero que os valentes marinheiros que chegaram até aqui tenham gostado dessa fic que está longe de ser a melhor coisa que eu já escrevi, mas é aquele ditado né? É o que tem pra hoje.**

 **Beijos e até as próximas.**

 **PS: Chat chama a V de "Ai-chan" porque ele é um neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd. E na minha cabeça todos estavam falando inglês naquela cena, já que acho mais fácil Mari ter aprendido inglês na escola que V saber falar francês e vai saber quantas línguas monsieur Adrien sabe falar né non?**


End file.
